Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Marx
Marx is one of the playable characters on Dedede's path in Kirby: Dreamland Warriors. During the story mode, Marx introduces Dedede to the possibility of getting a wish granted, though his reasons for doing so aren't known at the beginning of the story. And thus, he leads Dedede around the solar system, so that he can get each planet's energies and get the power necessary for a wish. Marx is a very speedy character, who's dedicated to infiltrating armies and wiping out foes while other forces hold back the front lines. With his ball, he's a primarily projectile based character, tossing the ball around and beaning foes with great force. With the wings, Marx is able to work in more physical strategies, slashing them with his wings, and occasionally unleashing powerful projectiles. Moveset Ball *X - Marx tosses his ball in an arc forwards, it impacting the ground a few paces ahead of him. Upon touching down, the ball explodes, blowing away enemies near the point of impact, though dealing light damage. *YYYYY - Marx rolls his ball in such a way that he dashes forwards, headbutting anyone in front of him. And then, he swipes his ball in front of him, slapping anyone to his right, in front of, and to his left. Then he flips, carrying the ball with him and swinging it vertically before standing on it again. Then he bounces forwards a couple of times on the ball, before jumping up high and then slamming down with enough force to pop the ball and blow nearby enemies away. *YXXX - Marx rolls his ball in such a way that he dashes forwards, headbutting anyone in front of him. And then, Marx leaps up into the air with the same motion, tossing foes up in the air. Once they're in the air, Marx will toss his ball up to them, bashing them with the ball. And then, it explodes, sending the airborne enemies flying away. *YYX - Marx rolls his ball in such a way that he dashes forwards, headbutting anyone in front of him. And then, he swipes his ball in front of him, slapping anyone to his right, in front of, and to his left. Then, he uses the momentum to spin about again, ball stretched outwards. Then he spins again and for longer, hitting more foes with the ball. After that, he tosses his ball forwards, it rolling through the foes in a long, straight line. *YYYXXX - Marx rolls his ball in such a way that he dashes forwards, headbutting anyone in front of him. And then, he swipes his ball in front of him, slapping anyone to his right, in front of, and to his left. Then he flips, carrying the ball with him and swinging it vertically. He manages to swing with enough force to carry him up into the air, where he'll spin his ball in a tornado-like fashion, juggling the airborne foes. Then he performs a flip, tossing foes higher into the air, before he finally holds the ball upwards with his feet, popping it and causing an explosion that harms anyone that's too close. *YYYYX - Marx rolls his ball in such a way that he dashes forwards, headbutting anyone in front of him. And then, he swipes his ball in front of him, slapping anyone to his right, in front of, and to his left. Then he flips, carrying the ball with him and swinging it vertically before standing on it again. Then he bounces forwards a couple of times on the ball, followed by him summoning up a ring of balls that he jumps into the center of, causing the many balls to fly outwards seemingly haphazardly and bashing several nearby enemies. *Special - Marx stands on top of his ball, bouncing on it a little. As he bounces, people in a circle around Marx are stunned as he bounces. Eventually, he bounces so high, that he punctures the ball, slipping deep into it. And at that, he was apparently able to squish it so much, that it collapses in on itself, producing a black hole that sucks up all of the stunned enemies, causing those that it finishes to disappear. Once the black hole's run its course, either of Marx's halves appear on either side of the black hole, before closing on it, causing it to vanish. Wings *X - Marx retracts his wings, before suddenly thrusting them outwards, sending four crescent-shaped projectiles out and about himself, hitting in an X-shape around himself. *YYYYY - Marx jabs the tips of his wings forwards, before pulling one back and jabbing with the other. Then he jabs the other wing forwards, before performing a flip kick. He then finishes by rushing forwards headfirst. *YX - Marx jabs the tips of his wings forwards, before hurling a seed forwards, it sprouting a bunch of thorny vines into the air, uppercutting foes with slashing damage. *YYX - Marx jabs the tips of his wings forwards, before pulling one back and jabbing with the other. He then quickly yanks it back, both wings curled around behind him, as he suddenly delivers a flurry of arrow-shaped projectiles forwards, beating anyone in his path. This beam can be adjusted and aimed around. *YYYX - Marx jabs the tips of his wings forwards, before pulling one back and jabbing with the other. Then he jabs the other wing forwards. After that, he dives into the ground, a pool of darkness forming where he lands. After that, he suddenly flies up into the air, using the force of his ascent to uppercut anyone in his path. *YYYYX - Marx jabs the tips of his wings forwards, before pulling one back and jabbing with the other. Then he jabs the other wing forwards, before performing a flip kick. After rising in the air, Marx hurls a black rock in the air, it impacting on the airborne foes, exploding into a large cloud of icy mist. The rock won't explode unless it either hits an enemy, or collides on a surface, so feel free to use that to your advantage. *Special - Marx's cheeks puff up, his eyes seeming to've shrunken as he's storing something. After puffing to monstrous size, Marx hurls forth a beam, it blasting any warrior in front of him, with enough force to hurl himself backwards and plow through enemies that happen to be behind him. Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series)